full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Stalkman
Jack Stalkman was the smallest and scrawniest senior high school student at Shepard Highschool, and soon at New England University. He was also the biggest target for bullies despite his size, but this didn't stop him from being brave and strong in his own way. Though one day, after a green star shower caused his uncle's crops to grow insanely large, he sampled one of the beans for a soup. Over the start of the first week of college, his body grew, until the end of the week at night, his body grew nearly 30 feet, transforming him into a Giant. Sunday Morning, he returned to normal size albeit improved, and vowed to use his newfound gifts to do good. Though he never suspected he would have to stop a war from starting again. The Giants War. Now he stands as the Jolly Green Giant: Warrior and defender of Brandford, the Nine Realms, and leader of the future Jolly Giants. Characteristics * Name: Jack Stalkman * Aliases: JGG (Jolly Green Giant) * Age: 18 * Hair: Brown (Dark Green in Giant form) * Eyes: Blue (Green in Giant Form) * Likes: Farming, riding his bike, being tall and strong, Elsa (childhood friend), Joey's enthusiasm, the Nine Realms, adventure * Dislikes: Bullies, Henry Bowman and his friends, Fallon, Hela, power being abused, growing out of his clothes... literally, being small and weak (formerly) * Family: Parents (deceased), Hughes and Cassie Hogensan (uncle and aunt/legal guardians), Sonia (cousin) Appearance Casual Giant JG Attire Background Jack Stalkman is the only child of two unknown parents who passed away in a car crash when he was a baby. He was later adopted by his relatives, Hughes and Cassie Hgensan, who saw and cared for him like a son. They lived on a very industrial farm that produced milk, cheese, and mostly vegetable crops and fruits, of which Jack had learned to plant and care for perfectly, which earned him a good place in his future high school's herbology and batony clubs. He grew up on his uncle's stories of King Erik: an ancient king who defeated an army of invading giants from a realm in the sky by controlling them with a magical crown. As he was growing up, he befriended a local girl, Elsa Frostman, who liked the boy instantly. Though from family problems, she moved away when he was six years old. But fortunately, he made friends with Joey Tomalski; a boy with similar circumstances of childhood, except for growing up on a farm. They remained that way up to graduation and soon would attend college together. Though on the eve of Summer vacation and on the cusp of College, Elsa moved back into down, now taller and sporting a slightly slender figure. Though overjoyed to see her, he was reminded that while they all grew up, Jack remained short and undeveloped as ever. And because of that, he ran away from her, leaving her confused on all this. That night on Friday, a strange green star shower lit up the night sky, while Jack sulked in his room set up in the barn. Though he did notice this, as did everyone else in town, nobody would have known at this would have changed everything. The next morning, as he attended the crops, Jack was in shock to see that the crops had grown ten feet in height, width, and girth, almost... gigantic. This was beyond anything that he even noticed. Curious about the changes, he cut a beam off of one of the beanstalk vines, and brought it in to the barn. Examining it, the bean seemed normal, and then finally tasted it. It tasted great, and then he proceeded to eat the rest of it. Though that was the act that changed his life forever. Later that night, Jack woke up in a cold sweat, as he stumbled to get out of the barn to get a glass of water. Though his body's heat was making hit hard for him to wlak right, as he stumbled out of the barn, falling down... but was suddenly turning green and growing. he fell on the ground as he grew to a height of fifteen feet, muscle growing, and skin turning green while his hair turned black, and his eyes going green as well. Until finally, he stopped growing and was now roughly 25-30 feet in height, Medium Muscled: a regular green giant. He couldn't make sense of what he was, but knew he had become a Giant, though he didn't seem to hunger for human flesh. However, he has gained a sense of freedom with his new form, as well as no illness, as the transformation had made him stronger. He ran out to try out this new form, though grabbed a tent sheet to make a makeshift loincloth, as he enjoyed the sense of freedom and power. The next morning, he woke up back in the barn, naked and with only a blanket, as he walked over to the bathroom and take a shower... only to see that he was now 5-6 feet in height with small muscle and looked better and healthier. Though in an embarrassing moment, Elsa had walked in to apologize for anything she did to offend him back on Friday... only to get a back and front shot of Jack's new body, and nudity. Awkward moment for the both of them later on though. During the days, during summer, Jack managed to adjust to his new lifestyle, as he learned of his new physiology; he could grow and shrink at will. Though on one of those nights, Peter risks being spotted, as he beat his former bully, Henry Powers and his gang to save Jane Daring, a classmate and graduate. Weeks pass as Jack becomes stronger, more confident, and a better person. But in time, he realizes that he isn't the only one affected by the Green Star shower; as his uncle had told him they made a bundle on the new Super Veggies. This pales to him as he realizes that if the Bean made him grow, who knew that if it had the same effect on other people... or animals. Unfortunately, it also includes his friend, Joey, and others, including the Daring Siblings: Wendy, John, Jane, and Michael, as they unwittingly ate some vegetables from the Ubber crops. On a College Game Night, the night to where he figured that the energy that affected him would affect the Siblings, Jack and Joey raced to find the new Giants that would soon transform, and escort them safely through the night to the farm. And so, by putting together a group of Giants, whom were transformed by the same strange power, he vows to use his powers to do good, and in some way change people’s point of view about giants. Personality Despite his former physical disabilities, Jack has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Jack has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human and Giant by the Beanstalk beans, he maintained his original spirit and character. What separates Jack from other Giants is his humanity and morality. Jack Stalkman is an extremely dedicated person. Despite originally being physically weak and small, and rejected many times due to his frail health, he still tried to enlist in sports and physical activities, not wanting to feel left out. Jack tried to be of service in whatever way he was allowed; even when his talents were wasted when he was ordered to inspire others and support propoganda. When he heard that his friends were in danger, he dropped everything and went behind "enemy lines" in an apparent suicide mission and rescued them. Jack finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, and does not hesitate to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats, hypocritical authority figures, powerful beings like Fallon, Hela, or even the nearly omnipotent Thanatos. His determination also aids him, giving him a boost in physical power to allow him to hold off beings of much greater strength, with this even allowing him to survive against Thanatos. A true hero, Jack is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others and does not care if he is considered the villain in his heroic job, as his desire to protect the world remained as strong as ever even after he was deemed a criminal. Jack cares deeply for his friends, as he sees them as family to him. He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. He's considered a determined character who strives for the survival of his friends, often placing his own life on the line. And as a first, he seems to become the most lucky guy in his league with women, as he has unofficially built up an unofficial harem... whether he knows it or not. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Giant - Warrior/Leader Class' *'Enhanced Human/Giant Physiology' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Size Alteration': Like all Giants, Jack can alter his size, going from Giant, Normal, to Shrunk in an instant. Skills * Herbology * Botany * Farming * Agriculture * Hand-To-Hand Combat Equipment Relationships Jack's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Giants Category:Jolly Giants Category:Warriors Category:Heroes